Bajka
by Eliss Snape
Summary: ...w tej bajce nie ma ani książąt, ani księżniczek, ani długich, złotych włosów, ani szczęścia i pięknych, słonecznych dni, bo przecież są w Szkocji. Są za to smoki i są wieżę w zamczyskach i są lochy i wiedzmy na miotłach z brzydkimi, skręconymi włosami i straszni czarnoksiężnicy ważący śmiertelne mikstury i różdżki i zaklęcia i żaba, która potrafi zamienić się w człowieka...


_Nawet nie wiesz jaką masz moc._ – Szepcze Hermiona Granger czując łagodne dłonie wiatru w żałośnie poskręcanych włosach.

Mówiąc jedynie do siebie, głosem, którego sama nie jest w stanie usłyszeć przez płaczliwy skowyt natury. Stojąc na szczycie najwyżej z wież, będąc pogrążoną w alabastrowej czerni, pozbawioną najmniejszego _Lumos_, pod ciemny, październikowym niebem i delikatną, jedwabistą tkaniną peleryny niewidki Harrego. I kiedy podnosi wzrok ku górze nie potrafi dostrzec gwiazd.

_Wielka moc._ – Powtarza skwapliwie kiwając głową i strzepuje odrobinę popiołu, zaraz przed przyłożeniem pożółkłego filtra papierosa do spierzchniętych ust.

Wielką moc ma ten mały, żarzący przy końcu przedmiot. Jak to nazwać? Najlepiej użyć sformułowanie najprostszego, najnaiwniejszego i brzmiącego strasznie patetycznie - pozwala marzyć. To brzmi żałośnie, ale jest chyba najbliższe prawdzie. Ona, wieczna prymuska, stąpa zbyt twardo po ziemi, aby pozwolić myślom beztrosko krążyć wokół głupot, które uporczywie próbują się wedrzeć do jej nastoletniego umysłu. Perfekcja i zdrowo-rozsądkowe podejście do życia – czyż nie jest to kwintesencja Hermiony Granger? Gdyby wszystko ograniczało się do banalnych ocen (_ona naprawdę użyła tego sformułowania?!_) mogła by częściej… uciekać. Jednak przyjmując miano mózgu Złotej Trójcy Griffindoru, skazuje się na bycie także ich głosem rozsądku. Pilnuje by Wybawiciel nie narażał swojego cennego życia (nazbyt często).

Będąc ostoją i opoką dwójki przyjaciół, chodzącą encyklopedią na usługach Harrego Pottera, pozwala się opanować irracjonalnym myślom jedynie w chwilach, kiedy truje się tym mugolskim ścierwem (_cudem!). _I wtedy jej myśli szaleją.

Zastanawia się, co by musiało się stać, aby trafiła do Slytherinu. Poza ograniczeniami krwi, rzecz jasna. Gdyby potrafiła odziać się zielenią, a jej pierwsze myśli związane z tym kolorem nie pędziły by do słów zakazanych. Gdyby zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do braku okien leżąc w swoim dormitorium i zastanawiając się dlaczego wszystkie rozmowy schodzą na temat Harrego Pottera. Gdyby potrafiła bez drobnych ukuć winy nazywać gryfonów głupcami skazanymi na śmierć. Jeśli słowa Snape'a nie zawsze byłby przesiąknięte ironią, a nawet straciły tą nutę pruderyjnej nienawiści, którą Mistrz Eliksirów pysznił się z widoczną satysfakcją. Co by się stało, gdyby należała do tych, którzy mają prawo przygarnąć niewielkiego, czarnego węża i dać mu schronienie na swoim przedramieniu?

Myśli jakby się potoczył jej mały świat, gdyby przybyła do Hogwartu rok wcześniej. Kto stał by się dopełnieniem Złotego Chłopca zamiast niej? Jak bardzo irytowałaby ją trójka całkowicie obcych Gryfonów? Ile razy, jako prefekt naczelna, zdarłaby pewnym gestem pelerynę niewidkę, usłyszawszy żałosne próby szeptania Rona? Gdzie by się podziała w święta, gdyby zabrakło wielkiej, spróchniałej Nory, potajemnie zadurzonej Ginny i Pani Weasley z jej wiecznym uśmiechem, który jednak nie sięgał zmęczonych oczu? Jak bardzo żałowałaby Harrego Pottera, a jak bardzo go nienawidziła?

Wciągając do płuc gryzący dym, zastanawia się co by się stało gdyby to jednak nie była winorośl? Gdyby jej różdżka wytworzona była z jesionu, dębu, orzecha. Jak bardzo jej predyspozycje uległby zmianie? A gdyby nie włókno ze smoczego serca? Byłaby mniej Gryfońska? Może potrafiłaby się cieszyć nocnymi spacerami ich trójki. Może napawałoby ją zadowolenie wykradając skórkę boomslanga ze starego składziku Snape'a. Może nienawidzenie go, jak on nienawidzi jej, Harrego i Rona, byłoby proste. Mając inne włókno w środku magicznego patyka byłaby innym magiem?

Wraz z kolejnym oddechami przychodzą nowe pytania, nowe wizję światów, które nigdy nie będą istnieć i otulając się szczelniej peleryną, wydaję jej się, że zagłębia się w ich słodką obłudę.

A gdyby zginął? Jeśli nie teraz, to na trzecim roku, drugim, pierwszym lub w Dolinie Godrika wiele pustych lat wcześniej? Po której śmierci byłaby bezpieczna bez piętna przyjaciółki Pottera?

A gdyby jego oczy nie miały koloru avady? Czy Snape nienawidziłby go bardziej, bo nie miałby nic ze swojej matki? Czy _Prorok_ przestałby go czcić, bo straciłby jedyny element niewinności w wyglądzie?

Potem słowa cichnął, bo o tym, o czym zaczyna marzyć musi nawet myśleć szeptem. Gdyby chciał mógłby tak łatwo się wedrzeć w jej bajeczki snute w otoczeniu dymu papierosowego. Człowiek w swej zuchwałości myśli, że umysł jest jego ostatnim bastionem, twierdzą nie do zdobycia. Dlatego nie przejmuje się niczym, co do niego wpada, dlatego niczego nie chowa. Zaś przed nim nic się nie ukryje, bo zdobył w posiadanie nawet umysły innych. _Doskonałość_.

Ale zaraz odrętwienie ustępuję, bo na jej miejsce wślizguje się po ślizgońsku prosta prawda – mógłby posłuchać bajek przed snem, mógłby wyśmiać z zadowoleniem wypisanym na bladej twarzy, mógłby spojrzeć z wyższością i łatwo ją zdeptać, ale tego nie zrobi, bo on nie zwykł marnować więcej czasu na Gryfonów, niż jest to koniecznie. Bo nie gardzi nią jedynie dla zasady, a raczej przez to podwójnie, bo nie jest nikim ponad gryfoński dogmat opisujący jej osobę

Mimo że drży i że papieros się dopala, ona nie odchodzi. Jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy jej ulubiona bajeczka dopiero się zaczyna. Wyjmuję kolejnego truciciela z biało-czerwonego opakowania i przypala go drobnym zaklęciem.

Drżąc dalej myśli, że on nie widzi nikogo więcej patrząc w jej oczy. Nawet, jeśli są koloru whisky, którą on tak często pachnie. Mimo że dorównuje mu wiedzą i żarliwością jej zgłębiania i potrzebą samotności i chęcią panicznej, desperackiej ucieczki daleko poza magiczne bariery. I po tym wszystkim on nadal pozostaje ślepy, choć Hermiona widzi tak wiele alegorii między ich osobami. Ignoruje wszystko, nawet whisky, którą i ona zaczęła pachnieć i eliksirem wieloskokowym, który przyrządza, kiedy chce przyjrzeć się jego twarzy z bliska - i chce poczuć, jednak jej wyciągnięta dłoń zawsze trafia na tafle lustra, kiedy znajduję się w jego ciele i czuje się bardziej na miejscu, niż kiedy jest we własnym. Nie zauważa, że Hermiona pochłania jego kocią gracje i gruboskórne zachowanie, jakby było to najsłodszy eliksir miłosny.

Opowieść trwa, a ona przecież na nią zasłużyła, bo jest dobrą dziewczynką. W tej bajce nie ma ani książąt, ani księżniczek, ani długich, złotych włosów, ani szczęścia i pięknych, słonecznych dni, bo przecież są w Szkocji. Są za to smoki i wieżę w zamczyskach i lochy i wiedzmy na miotłach z brzydkimi, skręconymi włosami i straszni czarnoksiężnicy ważący śmiertelne mikstury i różdżki i zaklęcia i żaba, która potrafi zamienić się w człowieka i czarne koty i Zakazany Las i straszne olbrzymy. Jest przeznaczenie i przepowiednia, od której nie można uciec i sposób na zmienianie wody w wino i znikanie w jednej chwili, żeby pojawić się sekundę później na sąsiednim kontynencie. Są bratnie duszę i więzi, których nie można rozwiązać, jest małżeństwo i przysięga, w której słowa _póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy_ nabierają przerażająco rzeczywistego wymiaru. Jest Fatum i magiczne samochody i bardzo brzydkie konie, które można zobaczyć tylko, kiedy było się przy czyjejś śmierci. Są puchary i ludzie, którzy nazywają się odważnymi głupcami, słabymi geniuszami, lojalnymi tchórzami lub wiernymi mordercami. I są ci równi i równiejsi, jest bohater i rude, bardzo rude włosy. Nie ma miłości, bo to bajka dla dorosłych, a w takich są tylko morały. Są zetknięcia ust w lochach, ukradkowe spojrzenia, potrzeba bliskości i wpadanie sobie w ramiona wśród ważących się eliksirów. Są zależności i pragnienia i potrzeby dorosłych, ale trzeba być realistą i nie można dodać do bajki zakończenia _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie_, należy się powstrzymać. Nie w tej bajce, nie z tymi bohaterami, nie w tym świecie. Jest więc wojna i ukryty romans i spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu, które jej nie nienawidzą i brak sarkazmu i drwin i samotności i wrażenia, że tłumione uczucie zaraz eksploduje w sercu.

Ale drugi papieros się dopala, jego żar spada w dół najwyższej z wież Hogwartu. Hermiona patrzy na błonia i uświadamia sobie, jak wysoko się znajduję i jak daleko ma w tej chwili do lochów. W bajce był sposób, żeby znaleźć się bardzo, bardzo daleko po sekundzie, jednak ona nie żyje w bajce i mimo że czytała bardzo wiele o deportacji to wie, że nadal nie ma prawa tego robić, jest za młoda. Wie, że smoki istnieją, jednak niemal nie ma ich w Wielkiej Brytanii, że jedyny pół-olbrzym, którego zna nie jest wcale taki straszny i że bohater, który ma zbawić świat może być wystraszonym szesnastolatkiem. Kiedy bajka odpływa wraz z dymem myśli, że jeszcze dalej niż do lochów ma do ciemnych oczu, które nie są w stanie uświadomić sobie, że jej tęczówki mają kolor ukochanego trunku.

Wyrzucając niedopałek daleko przed siebie myśli, że kocha bajki. I tak samo jak nie może żyć bez nikotyny, to niemożliwym jest zrezygnowanie z nich.

I robi się jeszcze bardziej ciemno, wietrznie i chłodno, kiedy słyszy kroki na schodach jednej z najwyższych wież starego, posępnego zamczyska, w którym czuje się lepiej i bezpieczniej niż w rodzinnym domu. Okrywa się aksamitem peleryny i staje się niewidzialna dla chłodnego spojrzenia starego Mistrza Eliksirów, który pojawia się u szczytu schodów. Patrząc w oczy, w których granica między źrenicami, a tęczówkami się zatarła, Hermiona uświadamia sobie, że bajka nie powróci już do kolejnego wieczoru. Nawet w łóżku będzie ją otaczało zbyt wiele gryfońskich akcentów, aby mgła sobie wyobrazić, że istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, aby opiekun Ślizgonów obdarzył ją odrobiną szacunku. Nie myśli o miłości, bo ona pojawia się tylko w bajkach dla dzieci, a ona za kilka miesięcy, zgodnie z magicznym prawem, będzie pełnoletnią. Myśli o tym, że gdyby nie wiek, ich domy, Harry Potter i Czarny Pan, na pewno by się zaprzyjaźnili i może kiedyś udałoby się jej skraść pocałunek z jego wąskich ust i uniknąć przeklęcie. Pewnie tłumaczyłby to hormonami i głupotą, która bezsprzecznie zawsze będzie atrybutem młodych.

Sewerus Snape rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na szczyt wieży i schodzi krętymi schodami ku Wielkiej Sali. Raz mu się wydaje, że słyszy za sobą kroki. I kiedy stara się o tym nie myśleć, widzi na podłodze cień, który rzuca sylwetka ukryta pod peleryną niewidką Pottera. Milczy jednak i pozwala mu zniknąć na korytarzu prowadzącego do porteru Grubej Damy.


End file.
